4 Under the Mistletoe
by adiosToredor
Summary: Axel tells Roxas about Christmas and about mistletoes then sets Roxas up with one, and Terezi tries to convince Karkat to celebrate Christmas. KarkatXTerezi, RokuShi. Kingdom Hearts & Homestuck Crossover. T for Karkat's excesive swearing


_SUMMARY:_ Axel tells Roxas about Christmas and about mistletoes then sets Roxas up with one, and Terezi tries to convince Karkat to celebrate Christmas. KarkatXTerezi, RokuShi. Kingdom Hearts & Homestuck Crossover

Um, hi guys! So I am making this a crossover, because they kind of seem like the same idea, and I have never seen a KH/HS crossover. Like ever. So here is one!

Oh, and in here, the trolls are about 7 solar sweeps maybe 8 or 9 I guess,

**4 Under the Mistletoe**

"Axel, Why is it so colorful in here?" Asked Roxas, as he entered Axel's room.

"What? Oh, come on Roxas! Don't tell me you don't know what Christmas is! Even a little runt like you has to know right?"Axel asked. Was it really that important?

"Karkat, what are you doing?" Asked Terezi sneaking up behind him.

"Damn it Terezi! I've told you never to sneak up on me!" Terezi held something behind her back. "And anyways, John is just telling me about this stupid holiday. I don't even care about it! Why does he insist on telling me about Christ- whatever!" Terezi frowned.

"Axel, tell me what is Christmas?" Asked Roxas. It seemed like a big deal.

"It's a holiday that celebrates the birth of Jesus. Except for my friends only thought of the joy, and spending time with friends and family. And also that you give and receive presents. The one time of the year that Xemnas lets us wear what we want, out of uniform!" Axel happily pulled out three red long sleeve, with white fluffs on the edges. Axel lied one on the bed, one just a bit smaller than the one he tossed to Roxas.

Axel slipped his shirt on, then pulled out two hats and a bow. "Tell Xion to get down here! I have this cute bow and shirt for her!" Axel threw a hat at Roxas, who caught it. Axel put his own on, as Roxas put his shirt and hat on too.

"I look stupid…"Muttered Roxas. The door opened.

"What did you want me for, Axel?" Asked Xion, walking in.

"But Karkat! Dave said it was a beautiful holiday with love. And that you exchange gifts with your friends and family. Dave even sent us these two candy apple shirts!" She smiled, and held out two red shirts with the white fluff around the edges.

One was longer than the other by a few inches, while the other one was just a bit wider. Karkat's sign was on the wider one, and Terezi's sign was on the slightly longer one. She tossed him his, and he looked at it. She was obviously mocking him. The shirt was just like his blood.

"Hang on, Karkat!" She threw her arms around him before walking to his bathroom.

"Fuck that girl." He growled.

"Hm, I don't think I'm old enough to fill buckets with you Karkat!" She teased, when she came out, and leaned against the doorframe. Her shirt wasn't even a shirt, it was a short dress. Was that belt there before? He guessed he just didn't look at hers close enough. It showed off her curves, and her flawless grey legs. Karkat had to admit, it looked amazing on her.

"Oh, Xion!" Axel grabbed the shirt on the bed, and tossed it at her. "Put it on so we'll all match!"

"Okay! Give me a minute!" She unzipped her coat and slid her red shirt over her black one. Axel threw the clip-on bow at her too. She caught it and put it on, and looked pretty cute.

"We should celebrate Christmas, just the three of us!"Said Axel.

"Oh we totally should!" Agreed Roxas.

"What's Christmas?" She asked. Axel sighed.

"It's a holiday that celebrates the birth of Jesus. Except most only thought of the joy, and spending time with friends and family. And also that you give and receive presents. The one time of the year that Xemnas lets us wear what we want, out of uniform!" Axel explained.

"What? I never want to fill a bucket with you!" He shouted, looking away. That was a little too far. He quickly took off his shirt and replaced it with the red one.

"D-does that mean you want to break up?" Her blank red eyes filled with her silly teal tears.

"N-no! That's not what I meant! Shit! I meant now, besides we don't have to worry about the imperial drone anyways! At least not for a long time from now." He got up and embraced her. She looked up at him, probably just to guilt him. "I guess that was just a bit too harsh. I…I'm sorry." She grinned her signature grin.

"That's okay Karkat! But Dave wanted to know if I look cute! So…Do I?" She asked, winking. He pushed her back and looked her over. Her dress matched her glasses, and shoes perfectly.

"Tell the cool human kid that you're adorably hot, and that I'm glad I can see you, and that he never will." She blushed a light teal. Karkat wrapped his arms around her waist once again. Her hands rested on his chest. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You tell him that I get to do this, and he will never, ever, EVER be able to lay a finger on you. And that, you and me, we're going to have Christmas, just the two of us, alone." She giggled at his jealousy. He loved her giggle. Karkat was always flirty when she mentioned Dave. He was so jealous! He did not like her talking to Dave. She was Karkat's matesprit; not Dave's, and Karkat always made sure she knew that. Karkat could never figure out what she was doing with him. Even though Dave wasn't asking Terezi for himself.

_TT: Dude, Terez, I bet that boyfriend of yours will love that outfit on you!_

_GC:1 DON'T TH1NK'LL SHOW H1M…_

_TT: Why not bro?_

_GC: H3'LL PROB4BLY JUST S4Y STUP1D 4ND L13 4BOUT 1T. 1 KNOW H1M W3LL 3NOUGH._

_TT: I'm sure he'll tell you if you flirt with him first, or tell him I wanted to know._

_GC: F1N3, OK4Y. YOU W1N! :[_

"But we have to have it in your damn respiteblock. I can't let you throw it in the fucking lab. Seriously." He stated.

"Oh my gog! Really? I'll hassle Dave for Christmas stuff! I'll make my room smell delicious! I bet it'll look good too! But how will I know? I won't ever see it!" She promised, with a wink and a bright grin.

"No way! Remember what you did to my damn hive? That was a fucking eye sore! Not like you'd know that though. I'm helping you damn it. Whether you want me to or not." He liked his eyes. She may be blind, but he however was not. She made a pouty face, but he ignored it. "You hassle Strider & Lalonde. I'll hassle Egbert & Harley." Karkat gave a half hearted smile to her bright grin.

"Sounds like such a fun holiday!" Exclaimed Xion, her eyes lighting up. Roxas always admired Xion from a distance, and hid it when she was near. Xion did the same, but she would fumble when he came near, then act natural. Axel, he knew about these crushes they had. They really shouldn't have trusted him told about their crushes. He only tried his best to set them up.

"So you'll be there then?" Asked Axel.

"That does sound like fun, Of course I'll be there!" Agreed Xion.

"Okay sweet! I'll find a good pine tree and bring it to your room, Roxas. We wouldn't want those vultures joining in now would we?" He opened a portal. "Meet me there!" Then he left.

The two younger Nobodies left his room and walked merrily to Roxas' room. Roxas unlocked his door and allowed the female Nobody in, before he followed. They sat on his bed and waited for Axel.

They talked about why they might need a tree. Roxas thought it was for whacking people with. While Xion thought that maybe it was for a nice, relaxing fire. Axel dragged a tree through the portal about 20 minutes later. Then he grabbed a bin of ornaments with hooks on them. He also took out a bag of tiny colorful lights.

"What's the tree for?" Asked Roxas.

"I don't know. We decorate it, and put the gifts under it, but I don't know why." Admitted Axel. The Nobodies stood the tree up on a base, also from Axel. He started to show them how to decorate the tree. Then together they finished up the tree. It was a nice, simple, and beautiful tree.

"But it is a very beautiful tree!" Cried Xion, as Roxas turned the lights on.

"That it is!" Agreed Axel.

"I couldn't agree more." Added Roxas. 'But nothing compared to your beauty' Thought Roxas. Axel pulled the two Nobodies into a hug. They smiled as Axel started to hum a tune. They, of course didn't know what song it was. Then Axel turned around and walked to Roxas' bed.

"You know you two are under the mistletoe, right? If two people are under a mistletoe together, they're supposed to kiss. So go on, do it." Roxas and Xion's faces were a light red, but they turned to face each other.

"I guess it's a miracle, right?" Roxas smiled.

"HoNk! MiRaClEs MoThErFuCkErS!" Shouted Gamzee, stoned on Faygo.

"Yes Roxas, You're right." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Roxas was startled at first, but kissed back, and put his arms onto the back of her red shirt. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, and loved the moment. Axel watched satisfied with his work.  
>-<p>

Karkat pulled a tree he got from Jade out of his deck, and placed it in the center. Terezi pushed her recuperacoon to the wall, and placed a box of Christmas decoration she got from Dave where her recuperacoon was. Karkat put a jumble of colorful lights he got from John on the floor and began to untangle them. Terezi smelled him untangling them, and then sat down to help.

But she just made a bigger jumble, so Karkat swatted her hands away. She frowned, but Karkat was done soon, so he grabbed the base he also got from Jade, and placed in next to the tree, put the tree back in his deck, and placed it on the base.

Then they followed the instructions from the Rose human. They placed the lights around the tree carefully, then Karkat pulled out a bin of ornaments from John, and started to put some on. Terezi grabbed one, and tried to put it on too, but Karkat snatched it away.

"You're just going to hurt yourself with that! Or me!" He was such a grouch. She pulled out her cane and hit him with it. He shot her a glare, then slapped her. "Fine!" He hissed, "But I have to help you!"

"Karkat! I'm not a needy wriggler! I can do it myself!" But he put the ornament back in her hand, and stepped behind her. Then he held her hands in his hands and guided her hand with the ornament onto a branch. He continued to do that; with all his fake hate and anger until they were done. Then they finished decorating the rest of her respiteblock. When they were done, they sat on the couch. Next to Terezi, she found a note with a little leaf from Dave.

'PUT ON COUCH.

Place this little leaf on the ceiling and flip this card over, make sure Karkat is next to you.' She took the leaf, and stood on the couch. Karkat, looked up and wondered what she was doing. She taped the leaf to the ceiling and flopped back down, and flipped it over. Karkat looked on the card too.

'This leaf is a mistletoe bro, if two people (or trolls) are under it together, they need to kiss. Merry Christmas you two!

~TT (Dave)'

"Terezi," Karkat said getting her attention, when she finished sniffing the text on the card. She looked, but was rewarded with a kiss. She dropped the card, and responded to the kiss. She pushed him down on his back, onto the couch. But Karkat quickly flipped them around so he was on top. He had to be on top; he was the dominant one in the relationship. Everyone knew that. One thought ran through their heads though.

'Sloppy Make out time!'

i LIKE THIS ACTUALLY, tHOSE LITTLE LOVEBIRDS! tHE RANDOM GAMZEE WAS BECAUSE THEY SAID MiRaClEs, dUH! bUT SOMBER GAMZEE SCARES ME,

Yup! I think it's a nice little 6 page fic,


End file.
